Conventionally, there exists a technology of appropriately regulating the setting of an iris, a shutter speed, a white balance, etc. before imaging, depending upon an imaging target (a figure/flower) or a state (outdoor scene/night scene) of an object for the purpose of obtaining an appropriate photo image, irrespective of a silver salt film camera or a digital camera. Such a technology is called a scene select, and for example, in a case of imaging a sport, upon selecting a mode of a sport scene, the sport is imaged at a shutter speed as highest as possible, thereby enabling a figure that is fast in motion to be imaged in a stationary state. However, from a viewpoint of difficulty in setting, a numerous number of the conditions cannot be set to the imaging condition, and only a general-use setting value is prepared for a typical imaging condition, whereby the effect for the actual imaging condition that is multifarious is not so high.
On the other hand, there exists a technology of converting the photo image in to an appropriate one by regulating/correcting brightness or a tone thereof upon viewing the actual image after imaging. In this technology, after imaging, the photo image is developed into an information processing unit such as a computer to subject the photo image to an image process. At this time, performing the process necessitates having a medium for performing the process and image processing soft, and in addition, the photo image includes the image that is difficult to correct with inexpensive image processing soft that a general user uses, whereby as a result, the effect of the entire image correction is not so high. In addition hereto, the image process, and in particular, the correction process of the image necessitates a professional knowledge, which makes it difficult for a general user to perform an appropriate correction process.
Thereupon, the technology has been proposed of subjecting the photo image to an image process without burdening a user (for example, Patent document 1).
The technology disclosed in the Patent document 1 is as follows: as shown in FIG. 11, imaging information J0 is read in an imaging information obtainment means 12 from the image data S0 appended with the imaging information J0 including an imaging location and time, and on the basis of the imaging information J0, a first image processing condition G1 is set in a first image processing condition setting means 13. On the other hand, on the basis of the image data S0, a second image processing condition G2 is set in a second image processing condition setting means 14. A final image processing condition GF0 is set from the image processing conditions G1 and G2 in a final image processing condition setting means 15, and the image processing is applied to the image data S0 on the basis of the final image processing condition GF0 to obtain the processed image data S1.
Patent document 1: JP-P2003-281511A